Before the Storm
by Tiva Swift
Summary: Just a little song-fic about Ziva and her sister. Please R&R!


**Bottom of the Ocean**

**It's been in the past for a while **

Ziva stared out the window of her apartment, wondering how she lived through the past seven years.

**I get a flash, and I smile**

_Ziva! Ziva did you see that?'_ A tiny smile spread across her face as she remembered the little girl.

**Am I crazy?**

Why did it take so long for these emotions to let go?

**Still miss you baby**

Oh, how she wished the child was here.

**It was real, it was right**

Ziva closed her eyes, thinking back to the days before Mossad.

**But it burned too hot to survive**

But of course, when did anything stick in Ziva's life?

**All that's left is all these ashes**

The remains of Sarah and Tali David still sat on the mantel piece in the David Manor.

**Where does the love go?**

Love? What love? There was no such thing were Eli David was concerned.

**I don't know**

She had never known.

**When it's all set and done**

How could Eli push his family away like that?

**How could I be losing you forever?**

The two girls had always been there for one another.

**After all the time we spent together**

All those afternoons they spent on the beach by the Manor, chasing the waves.

**I have to know why I had to lose you**

Why her? What did she ever do?

**Now you've just become like everything I'll never find again**

Roy, Michael, Ari and so many others where with her now, somewhere that Ziva could not reach.

**At the bottom of the ocean**

How can she get there? How?

**In a dream you appeared**

Ziva turned to the couch, laying down and closing her eyes.

**For a while you were here**

Pictures began to flash in Ziva's mind as she drifted off to sleep.

**So I keep sleeping**

She smiled again and rolled over.

**Just to keep you with me**

She was glad of this means of escaping the real world, and being with her whole family again.

**I draw a map**

_Ok, I buried it here somewhere. Go find it!_ Ziva chuckled at the memory of her at the beach with her siblings, playing _Treasure Hunters._

**Connect the dots**

It was hard to bring these memories back to life.

**With all the memories that I got**

Oh, those times in the beach house they owned in Haifa, just sitting around, playing _Battle Ship_.

**What I'm missing**

Why can't she just get over it, already?

**I'll keep reliving**

That day will be in her head 'till her dying day.

**Where does the love go?**

She had loved soccer. That ball her little sister had given her was here somewhere.

**I don't know**

Could she hold on to her emotion much longer?

**When it's all set and done**

There was no way in Gods sweet earth that this could be undone.

**How could I be losing you forever?**

Forever. She was gone forever.

**After all the time we spent together**

They had been joined at the hip when they were younger.

**I have to know why I had to lose you**

Why hadn't she stopped her? Why hadn't she told her that she would follow the damn terrorist and have the child stay put?

**Now you've just become like everything I'll never find again**

She was gone now. She was gone and she couldn't come back.

**At the bottom of the ocean**

Gone forever.

**This is it; let go**

But could she let it go? She didn't want to leave again.

**Breathe.**

She missed her so much it hurt; it was grabbing her neck; she couldn't breathe.

**You don't have to love me for me**

But if Ziva had managed to undo it all, would the teenager be angry? Because Ziva did not succeed in stopping her?

**But baby understand**

But that was not the girl that Ziva had helped raise; but maybe the kid had changed. NCIS had certainly changed Ziva.

**Just know I loved the times that we had**

The memories of her brother and sister were usually what got Ziva through a difficult case.

**And I don't wanna ever see you sad.**

And maybe she would not want to return. Not want to see Eli so horrid in person, not want to see the sister who worked with the man that had killed their brother.

**Be happy**

No, Ziva would not let that happen. She needed her to be happy.

**And I don't wanna hold you**

She had been there for the child when she was needed. She had been there when she was wanted. It was mainly what the kid had wanted from Ziva.

**If you don't wanna tell me you love me babe**

_Yes, she would be too angry to want to see me_, Ziva thought to herself.

**Just know I'm gonna have to walk away**

She _would _walk away, just as soon as she managed to say goodbye.

**I'll be big enough for both of us to say**

At least she and Ziva had not been arguing before she died, as had happened before Ari had been killed.

**Be happy**

Talia David, gone but never forgotten.


End file.
